El hilo rojo del destino
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: Son una serie de historias al azar modo one-shot. Algunos serán two-shot Podría cambiar la clasificación en futuro por posible contenido explícito. MaxxZoe
1. Cap 1: Enmendar las cosas

_**Dino Rey no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a SEGA.**_

 _El hilo rojo del destino_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Momento #1: Remendar las acciones_

* * *

Durante el viaje por el tiempo, Max Taylor había rechazado un beso en la mejilla por parte de su mejor amiga Zoe Drake. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza cuando sucedió aquel incidente. Se asustó cuando el controlador de la nave se partió causando una alerta de peligro en que posiblemente desaparecerían del mapa; sin embargo, el androide Jonathan les avisó que era sólo unos problemas de energía causados por la viscosidad bucal del Dr Z.

Y luego vino la desesperación del chico. Cuando todo se calmó además de el aviso del luminoso Terosaurus, Max se arrepintió de la gran posibilidad de sentir aquellos labios de Zoe, a tal grado que mariposas en su estómago han sido persistentes tan sólo recordarlo; Era de esos momentos en que sus sentimientos hacia la chica pelirrosa estaban saliendo, implorando que robara el corazón para serla totalmente suya. Esos celos y pataletas contra el pirata Jim de pasar más tiempo con Zoe durasnte la travesía del Caribe, habían demostrado que por más que trate de negarlo, tarde o temprano estaría enamorado.

Después de la calma habían llegado a la China del año 572, por unos instantes Max se alejó hacia un pasillo, solitario y dando vueltas recurrentemente.

"¡Rayos! !Estaba cerca! !malditos nervios! Casi lo consigo" En su mente el chico de pelo castaño agarró su cabeza en señal de decepción, y rabia a si mismo. Rex se dio cuenta sobre la ausencia de éste, además de lo callada y decepcionada que se encontraba Zoe; fue a seguirlo y lo acercó en esas instancias. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Max era muy celoso cuando alguien coqueteaba con la joven, claro signo del amor que sentía el chico del poder eléctrico.

— ¿Está todo bien, Max? — El rubio le toca el hombro, causándole un susto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Como?! — Max brincó, sintiéndose sorprendido. — Oh, Rex. Perdón por irme, sólo estaba pensando un poco.

— ¿Sobre el intento coqueto de Zoe? — Rex sabía sobre esa situación, no era un tonto para no darse cuenta.

— ¡¿Qué?! Noo, para nada. Sólo estaba un poco mal por la pérdida de la piedra cósmica. Es todo.

— Max, tus mejillas están rojas; creo que tiene que ver con ella. Además está toda distante y no quiere hablar.

— Creo que estás equivocado.

Aprovechando que Max no quería admitir, a Rex se le ocurre una idea maliciosa.

— Bueno, si no es eso, iré a ver por allá. A hablar con Zoe a declararme.

— ¡Hey! — Max iba a alterarse, pero no pudo ocultarlo. — Está bien, tu ganas. Admito que estoy en esa situación coqueta con Zoe.

— Deberías decir lo mucho que la amas. — Rex comenza a alejarse de Max.— Yo si fuera tú iría a decir lo que siento por ella. — Rex salió de aquel lugar dejando aturdido a Max.

Los nervios invadieron por completo a Max, se sentó en el piso apoyado por una pared, Gabu vino a ver a su portador, haciendo los sonidos típicos del Triceratops. Max lo carga y lo acaricia mientras piensa en si mismo.

— No sé que hacer, rechacé a Zoe. De seguro me odiará por esto, pero... Me da coraje admitirlo, pero me gusta. ¡No! La amo. — Gabu simplemente estaba en silencio. Entendía el problema de su portador. El joven siguió hablando. — Amo a Zoe Drake y creo que la perdí por actuar de forma estúpida y ser un cobarde. — Gabu se zafó de Max y corrió en dirección a la zona de control.

— ¡Gabu! ¡Regresa! ¡¿A donde vas?! — Max se paró rápido y corrió en esa dirección.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar de sorpresa Zoe se apareció, con Gabu al lado de sus piernas. Era el peor momento de encontrarse, pero también era la última oportunidad que tenía para arreglar.

— ¿Max?

— Jeje... ¿Zoe? — Max se sonrojo cuando intentaba apartar la mirada de la chica.

— Creo que Gabu me dijo que siguiera para verte. — Zoe no estaba de ánimos de hablar. — Pero si no es nada importante, mejor me iré. — iba a darse la media vuelta para irse, pero Max la detiene con su mano enguantada.

— ¡Espera! De verdad quiero hablar contigo. Ven. — Max la leva hasta un lugar más alejado; durante el camino, mentalmente se decía "No lo estropees Max"

Sorprendida por el acto, Zoe se sonrojo. Antes de intervenir, Max la ve y habla

— Antes de empezar, quiero decir que lo siento. — Él agachó su cabeza en señal de disculpa.

— ¿De qué? — Zoe no había visto esa faceta de Max.

— Lo siento por que fui un cobarde. — Max intentó entrelazar sus manos con las de ella. — Fui un idiota por que mis nervios me ganaron. Estaba teniendo algunos problemas en mí aquí y por interponerme entre tú y Jim, actúe como un celoso sin precedente. — Zoe estaba sorprendida tras esa declaración. Aun sus manos no tenian reaccion ante loa roces de las manos de Max. — Tal vez sea apresurado decir esto, pero en estos últimos minutos, he pensado mucho sobre lo que pasó en la zona de control, y me di cuenta que perdí esa oportunidad. Perdí la gran idea de aceptar tu beso en la mejilla, por mis nervios. En realidad me arrepiento de ignorar tus labios. — Zoe estaba en shock, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. — Se que no merezco a alguien como tú, mereces a chicos muy dignos, incluso mereces a Rex. En cambio yo no, por que no tengo las agallas de tener tu cálido corazón. He llegado al punto de que estoy enamorado de ti, Zoe. — La chica no podía creerlo, esas palabras eran las que siempre estaba esperando desde que lo conoció. — Te amo, Zoe Drake. — Max terminó su leve discurso e intentó zafarse de ella, suponiendo que ella diría las duras palabras.

Aunque eso jamás pasaría.

Zoe agarró las manos de Max y les dio un leve apretón.

— No sabes cuánto esperé para que me dijeras esto.— la joven comienza a llorar de felicidad. — He estado enamorada de ti, pero pensé que jamas sentirías del mismo modo. Pero ahora...

No había más palabras qué decir. Zoe abrazó a Max y comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Max le responde con sus brazos en la cintura. Sus miedos y temores finalmente fueron superados. Un calor confortante brindaba cuando estaban unidos.

Al verse sus rostros fijamente hicieron el siguiente paso: unieron sus labios en un beso tan mágico, una danza de quien dominaba la lengua. Ese momento era el comienzo de un amor sin precedentes. Un amor que estaba ligado a terminar así. Una explosión de chispas en sus corazones. Era algo único y fascinante que tanto Zoe como Max lo habían querido.

Al separarse por falta de oxígeno, estaban sonrojados, y sonriendo el uno a la otra.

— ¿Asi que quieres ser mi novia? — Max estaba apenado.

— Tú ya sabes la respuesta, Max. — Zoe se sonrojó, y sintió muchas emociones en su corazón.

Se abrazan de nuevo, antes de continuar con su importante misión. Antes de que todo se normalizara...

— Si logramos recuperar a nuestros padres, ¿Quieres por un helado? — Max movía sus dedos nerviosamente.

— No veo el por qué no. — Zoe sonrió y lo abraza un poco fuerte. Unen sus sienes. — Guardemos esto en secreto, hasta que todo esto termine. No quiero que la ancianita se altere. — Zoe culminaba su gran momento.

— ¡NADIE ME LLAMA ANCIANITA MOCOSOS! — Desde lejos oyeron el sonido de Ursula.

— Está bien. — la pareja sonrió y se agarraron de las manos antes de volver con su conocida rutina.

Ambos caminaron hasta la zona de control, fingiendo que todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, siendo los mismos amigos. Pero cuando estuvieran solos en algún momento, compartirían su amor. Era el comienzo de una bonita pareja.

* * *

 **Hola cómo están, pues aquí con un inesperado debut de Dino Rey (Dinosaur King). Pues la verdad he comenzado mi estancia en este fandom interesante (Aunque noto su inactividad en los escritores)** **. Como ya deben saber, el fic será MaxxZoe. (Supongo que el primer fic en español de esta pareja). Cualquier review es bienvenido. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en una próxima actualización.**


	2. Cap 2: Cambio de Look

_**No poseo los derechos de Dinosaur King.**_

 _El hilo rojo del destino_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Momento 2: Cambio de look_

* * *

El chico de pelo castaño Max Taylor asistía a toda prisa a las clases, otra vez se había dormido como de costumbre y si llegaba tarde sus padres no lo dejarían ir a las batallas junto a Gabu, Rex, Az, Paris y su amada secreta, Zoe. Esos sentimientos habían crecido desde hace meses, cuando se encontraban solos en su casa haciendo su tarea, cuando por accidente tocó su mano enguantada con la de la chica pelirrosa su corazón latió sintiendo cosquilleo en su estómago.

Aunque eso no le interesaba por ahora, las clases eran cruciales por que tenia exámenes.

— ¡Cielos! ¡Debí poner una alarma! Eso me pasa por comer demasiado. — Estaba por llegar cerca a la institución aunque le agotaba la corrida.

Como por prevención Max no llevaba a su amigo dinosaurio de miniatura, no era permitido el ingreso de mascotas.

— Ahora Rex ha de haber llegado, se reirá de mi cuando me regañe la profesora y dirá siempre "Max el perezoso" una y otra vez. ¡Pero no hoy! ¡No llegaré tarde! — Al llegar a su lugar de estudio (justo a tiempo), descansó un poco y siguió a su aula. Rex no podía contener su risa por que Max era despistado.

Pero habían dos cosas que lo dejaron impactado en cierta forma a Max; una era que la maestra aún no había llegado a clases y otra era un grupo de chicos ¿hombres? rodeaban a alguien, por lo que se creía era una mujer.

— Justo a tiempo. ¿Rex? ¿Estan viendo vídeos nuevos de música? O ¿llegó una nueva estudiante?. — Max se sentó delante de su amigo rubio y lo miró.

— No hay chica nueva, sólo es Zoe presumiendo de su cambio de look.

— ¡¿Zoe?! — A Max le dio un ataque. Secretamente se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero su corazón latía de desespero.

— Si, hoy vino muy diferente, y eso atrajo la atención de los demás compañeros que la rodearon.

Max miró al grupo, comenzó a sentirse celoso de que algo como eso le pasara.

— ¡Oigan! Regresen a sus asientos, es hora de iniciar las clases. — La maestra ya había llegado, todos se disiparon y lo que Max vio, lo dejo en shock mental.

Zoe andaba con la misma ropa, pero llevaba el pelo largo suelto, además de que los cabellos del frente los hizo un lado. Se veía hermosa, cosa de que el corazón de Max intentaba explotar, se sonrojo y se volteó de frente al ver aquella chica cuando lo miró. No podía soportar verla de ese modo, pues sería muy raro y incómodo.

Las clases siguieron normales pero para el chico fan de los dinosaurios era un gran alivio. Se la pasó ignorando a la pelirrosa; Zoe por su parte al ver esos comportamientos se sintió mal

* * *

Al descanso Max agarraba sus cuadernos y iba a los casilleros junto a Rex, aunque algunos chicos los empujaron para acompañar a Zoe a la salida. Ella estaba sofocada, no tenía ni tiempo de respirar, quería zafarse para estar con el chico de sus sueños.

Iba a terminar el receso, Rex se había ido a la cafetería dejando al chico castaño sólo en el pasillo y de nuevo el grupo de admiradores de Zoe ya cruzaban, al principio no le tomó importancia por que pensaba que Zoe lo disfrutaba, pero las quejas llamaron su atención.

— ¡Es sólo un nuevo peinado! !déjenme en paz! — La chica pelirrosa intentaba zafarse de sus compañeros masculinos.

— ¿Cuando puedes salir? ¡Te invito! — uno de ellos trataba de agarrarla.

— ¡No, ella me invitó primero! — dijo otro.

Max al verla en serios apuros, como buen amigo decidió intervenir.

— ¡¿Que parte de que la dejaran en paz no entendieron?! ¡Necesita un poco de espacio! — Agarra el brazo de la joven y corren juntos hacia un escondite antes de que la avalancha de chicos los atraparan, o eso se creía.

— La perdimos. — Decía uno de los"fans"

—¿ Y si seguimos a las chicas del último grado?—

— ¡Vamos!

* * *

Los dos amigos encontraron un lugar de escondite, y precisamente era un armario de la biblioteca. Estaban callados en una forma incómoda, casi apegados por la cantidad de libros que había. Para Max era una bomba de tiempo, le invadía el perfume embriagador de Zoe.

— Gracias Max por salvarme, estaba acorralada y me sentía acosada. Hubiera sacado a Paris para intentar separarme de ellos pero me impedían las reglas del colegio.

—¡Claro! Es lo que hacen los amigos. — En realidad estaba rojo de nerviosismo, el calor de ella le provocaba ese problemilla.

— Max, has estado actuando extraño hoy. ¿Ha pasado algo?

— No no, sólo fue que llegué tarde. Es todo. Por cierto.. ¿Por qué el pelo suelto? — Zoe cae en el sonrojo máximo. Eso era una de las cosas que ella adoraba de Max, Despistado y curioso.

—Paris me escondió mis adornos de acomodar el cabello, los dejó rondando por toda mi casa.

— Que travesura. — Max no pudo contener su risa, Zoe lo golpea con fuerza — ¡Ay!

— No es gracioso.

— Bueno, a decir verdad te veías muy bonita. ¡Quiero decir buena imagen! — Max corrige su frase.

— Oh, Gracias Max. — Ella se apega un poco hacia el pecho de él.

— Q... ¿Que haces? — su corazón daba un gran vuelco.

En la mente de Zoe tenía clara la idea: en momentos como estos era arriesgarlo todo, pues desde que lo conoció sintió un buen aprecio y rápidamente se enamoró, y no debía desperdiciar esta gran oportunidad. Así que por medio de sus impulsos le dio un apasionado beso en los labios. Max estaba en Shock pero por defecto comenzó a devolverlo, sintiendo un gran boom en su corazón. Al separarse...

— Es mi modo de decirte gracias. Eres todo un caballero. — Ambos oyen el sonido de clases. — Debemos volver a estudiar. — la chica intenta abrir pero Max la detiene.

— Hey, Zoe. No sé, ¿Sabes? Tú eres hermosa, sea como seas, y me tienes enamorado. Sólo eso quería decir. — Max la suelta, pero ella se sienta en su regazo.

— Oh Max, mi amor. — Ella comienza a besarlo como muestra de su respuesta de romance. — Creo que una hora de besos no estaría mal. — Y siguió dando esa clase de afecto.

Max estaba en el cielo al sentir esos labios de Zoe, de pasar un raro y malo día a terminar siendo el mejor de su vida. Quien diría que un simple cambio de look o más bien de peinado era un trampolín para que su sueño era real.

 _"Debo irme así más seguido._ " Zoe estaba en éxtasis cuando el chico de sus sueños la besaba con dulzura.

Aunque ambos estarían conscientes de faltar una hora de clases, no les importaba nada, disfrutaban amándose con todo el cariño y un gran furor en sus corazones. Eso si, tenían que prestar atención por los exámenes que se avecinaba.

* * *

 **Y aquí tienen un nuevo oneshot. Gracias por leer, aunque me disculpo si fui demasiado OoC con la historia. y nos vemos luego, paz a todos.**


End file.
